silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Doctors
is the sixth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. With an interesting cast and concept, Doctors was thoroughly enjoyed by fans of the show, but failed to attract a wider audience. Nonetheless, it is remembered for its big players such as Paul McGann, Peter Capaldi, and Tom Baker. Previous: Survivor: Bikini Bottom Next: Survivor: Sesame Street Twists *'Theme:' Doctor Who *Battle of Recency - The tribes will be divided by older and more recent doctors. *Tribe Switch Castaways Season Summary Arriving on an island, twelve time lord doctors arrived to compete for the next title of Sole Survivor. It was revealed that they would be competing on tribes determined by how old they are. On the Old tribe were Colin Baker, Jon Pertwee, Patrick Troughton, Peter Davison, Tom Baker and William Hartnell. On the New tribe were Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, Paul McGann, Peter Capaldi and Sylvester McCoy. On the Old tribe, the younger people quickly began working together to conspire against the older Jon, Patrick and William. However, Tom didn't like the idea and decided to form an alliance with the older gentlemen. On the New tribe, Peter C and Paul begin bonding over getting firewood. They weigh their tribe mates and consider voting possibilities. Upon losing the first Immunity, Old began debating on who to vote. Colin and Peter D were the prime targets for the older alliance, but they began to lose trust in Tom and decided to go for him first. Seizing the opportunity, Tom and the older people knew they could pick the weaker between Colin and Peter D. Not wanting to stick with the alliance, Jon sent out a warning vote by voting William. The rest of the older alliance went for Colin, and he was out first. Old pulled together and won the next reward and Immunity, though it didn't take long for the tribe to realize that Jon was the one who cast the vote for William, losing their trust in him. Peter C weighed the differences of voting out Christopher or David, the two younger and more charismatic men. He shared the plan with Paul, as they pitched the idea around camp. The plan being to split the votes and divide the tribe. Sylvester began to fear the possibility of a split vote after hearing different names from Christopher and Matt, and began spreading that Peter C and Paul were up to something. Lacking trust for Sylvester, Christopher cast his vote for him. Fearing what Sylvester said to be true, David cast his vote for Peter C. Peter C's plan worked when he and Paul voted David, with Matt and Sylvester voting Christopher. In the revote, no one changed, with Matt and Sylvester not trusting Peter C and Paul. A nature quiz tiebreaker ensued between Christopher and David, of which Christopher won, eliminating David. At the New tribe, Peter C and Paul were labeled as forces to be reckoned with, and became targets of the rest of the tribe. At the Old tribe, Jon and William formed a crack in the alliance due to wanting each other out, not trusting each other. After New won both reward and Immunity, they were up for the boot. Not knowing what was going on, Peter D cast a vote for Patrick. The alliance decided to side with William against Jon, sending Jon out of the game. Just getting comfortable in their tribes, it was then announced that they would be switching. The new New tribe consisted of Matt, Patrick, Paul, Peter C and Peter D. The new Old tribe consisted of Christopher, Sylvester, Tom and William. On New, Peter C and Paul decided to start anew by aligning with Patrick and Peter D to single out Matt. On Old, Tom and William decided to stick together. Christopher and Sylvester also had the same idea. Upon New winning Immunity, Tom and William talked to Sylvester about voting Christopher due to him being a social threat. Christopher and Sylvester had agreed to vote William due to his age and not being very useful. However, feeling that he would be strong enough to pull through and not wanting to risk a tie, Sylvester flipped and voted out Christopher. New proceeded to dominate both reward and Immunity, and Sylvester decided to target Tom for being threatening. William refused to flip, and Sylvester was voted out of the game, leaving Tom and William as the last two on the Old tribe. Despite being only two people, Old managed to win reward and Immunity, sending New to Tribal Council. Matt felt he was on the bottom, and attempted to convince Peter C and Paul to target Patrick in his place. Unfortunately for him, the older people stuck together and voted Matt out of the game. Soon after, Tom and William arrived at the New beach to merge. Tom decided to name the tribe Tardis, which everyone liked. Tom then succeeded in winning the first individual Immunity. Then the game became complicated when no one knew how to vote. Paul suggested targeting Patrick, who could possibly sneak through the game. When the thought spread, Patrick caught wind through Tom and began targeting Paul and Peter C, the dynamic duo. Paul slowly convinced everyone that it was Peter C's idea, putting the target on him instead. Out of the loop, Patrick voted Peter D, who voted Paul in confusion. Peter C and Paul voted Patrick, while Tom and William voted Peter C. The votes ended up tied between Patrick and Peter C, forcing a revote. In the revote, Tom and William joined Paul in voting Patrick, while Peter D stuck to voting Peter C. Patrick was then voted out and became the first Jury member. With Peter D now on the outs, both duos figured it best to target him, due to wanting real competition and Peter D being the only player they didn't consider good. Paul won a reward trip, sending him away, and causing Peter D to start strategizing against him. Soon after, Peter C won Immunity. Knowing it'd be hard to convince Paul and Peter D to vote Peter C, Tom and William formulated a plan. William told Paul and Peter C that he wanted to flip on Tom, who was secretly willing to put himself into a tie to make the plan work, to which they agreed to vote Tom. Tom then told Peter D that the plan was to vote Paul, who was the current biggest threat to win. Everyone went through with what they were told, only Tom and William tied the votes by voting Peter D. Being speechless about what happened, William insisted to Paul and Peter C to vote Peter D and they'll figure out what happened later. Not knowing what to believe, Paul joined William in voting Peter D, while Peter C remained voting Tom. Peter D was booted from the game, leaving the two duos as the final four. Tom won a reward challenge, and found an Immunity advantage while on his trip. Despite this, William managed to win Immunity. Blaming Paul for last Tribal's mishap, William was able to convince Peter C to turn on his ally. Going into Tribal, Peter C was torn between voting Tom or Paul. Not trusting Paul anymore, and feeling that alliances wouldn't matter in the final three, Peter C flipped and voted out Paul. This left Peter, Tom and William as the final three. The three of them paid tribute to their fallen comrades, before going into their Final Immunity Challenge. After a relatively short challenge, Tom won the final Immunity and the right to decide who goes to the end. Tom's decision came down to who he could win against, and who he would be comfortable with losing to. Without much thought, Tom eliminated Peter and took William to the final two. Going back to camp, Tom and William looked at how much they had changed throughout the season, and ate happily on the last day before burning the camp down. They then went to Final Tribal Council, where Tom was mocked for his insanity and harsh gameplay, but William received praise for his strategy and going far despite his age. In front of a live audience, William was declared the Sole Survivor by a Jury vote of 3-1. The Game